


休休有荣（ABO）

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	休休有荣（ABO）

*ABO  
*龙舌兰X梅子酒

 

1.

MC的话音刚落，伴随着漫天飞舞的银色彩带是台下粉丝们歇斯底里的尖叫声。林在范接过奖杯朝主持人颔首，这才拿起话筒一一致辞感谢，身旁是抱着捧花红了眼眶的段宜恩。这不是J&M的第一个一位，但是两人还是异常激动，在欢呼声中对台下的粉丝不断鞠躬，又和前来道贺的其他组合成员握手拥抱。朴珍荣作为另一个一位候补的队长也上前来和林在范握手，摄影机捕捉下看似和谐的一幕，朴珍荣视线落在林在范脸上，却又从林在范的下巴到额头来回扫视，最后四目相对，侧着头，勾起嘴角。朴珍荣结束表演不久，脸上还带着精致的妆容，林在范皱皱鼻子，他记得JJ这个组合两个人都是Beta。右手感受到了朴珍荣的力量还有带着巡视的眼光，有点不明所以，却还是朝人点点头，道了声谢。松开手，肩膀又被朴珍荣撞了一下，回头只看到朴珍荣也不断朝观众席鞠躬，刚和自己交握的右手拉着王嘉尔下台了。林在范回过神来，摇摇头拿起话筒投入到安可舞台。

朴珍荣才不是小心眼的男人，自己写歌谱曲也从来不只是为了争夺所谓的一位和荣誉，可今天以小比分输给J&M的时候，心里却陡然生出了除开失望还有不悦的情绪。前些日子偶然听到工作人员提起林在范的父亲就在这放松局中上班，甚至还职于高位，虽是不信这几大代表性的音乐节目也会存在这暗箱操作一事，却也是在别人的语言渲染下动摇了。在舞台上自己实在难以将这风言风语全然抛弃，竟也对林在范起了怀疑的心思。

回到待机室坐在椅子上休息，回想起前几次在电视台遇见林在范的场景，那人总是一副冷漠淡然的表情，落在朴珍荣眼里却多了一份高高在上的意味。王嘉尔看朴珍荣皱着眉还以为是在为错失的一位难受，拍拍肩膀安慰朴珍荣，朴珍荣这才拉回思绪，对王嘉尔笑笑说自己没事。收拾好心绪跟着经纪人赶往下一个行程地点，在走廊上又遇到了林在范，应该是刚拍完采访视频回来，奖杯交到经纪人手上，拥着段宜恩的肩膀有说有笑。林在范也瞥见了走在前面的经纪人，收了手跟人打招呼，身后的王嘉尔蹦出来冲到俩人面前还在说道贺的话，朴珍荣拢了拢身上的外套，站在一旁，眼神又落到林在范身上。又是这样巡视的眼光，这次从上到下的打量自己，林在范只觉得莫名其妙，也生出不悦来对视回去，不过两秒，朴珍荣收了眼神，面无表情拉过王嘉尔跟着经纪人走了。

 

身旁的王嘉尔激动得抱着奖杯把话筒递给自己，朴珍荣深呼吸两下才拿起话筒说话。这是时隔两天的另一音乐放送，一位的获得者是JJ。音乐再次响起的时候王嘉尔已经跑到舞台边缘和粉丝打招呼去了，朴珍荣朝主持人一一鞠躬，摘了头发上的彩带在找寻王嘉尔的身影，当看见林在范朝自己迈开步子的时候朴珍荣又想起了那日关于林在范父亲的对话，所以当林在范在自己面前站定的时候朴珍荣无视掉对方伸出的右手朝王嘉尔的方向大步走去。林在范在原地愣了半秒，抬起手尴尬的摸了摸自己的鼻头。林在范想朴珍荣怎么跟小孩子似的，得失心未免太重了些，也不太懂的尊重人，没记错的话我还比你年长一点啊。

JJ在后台合照，又接受了采访。全都结束回去的时候王嘉尔的兴奋溢于言表，抱着奖杯进了休息室，朴珍荣起身去洗手间，路上回想起林在范僵在半空中的手还有脸上尴尬的表情，捂着嘴偷笑。擦完手把纸巾往垃圾桶里一丢却在出来的时候差点和门口的人撞个满怀，抬眼看清了对面的人朴珍荣闪身就想走，谁知道林在范侧身一步就又站到了朴珍荣面前。林在范明明只比朴珍荣略高一点，却让朴珍荣感觉对面的人像看小孩子似的俯视自己。  
“朴珍荣是吧，我有些话想跟你说。”林在范朝前迈了步，忽然拉近的距离让朴珍荣有点不适，退了两步站到了洗手间门内。

“我觉得……”朴珍荣话还没说完就看见林在范也侧身进了厕所，确认了洗手间没有其他人之后连带着将门反锁了。朴珍荣被突如其来的动作吓得退了两步，还没开口质问林在范就看见对面的人转过身朝自己走来。  
“你好像对我有什么意见？”林在范双手插兜，离朴珍荣不过两步的距离。“回归期撞在一起，一位总要有人拿，我以为大势男团的队长至少是知道这个道理的。”朴珍荣撇撇嘴，合着在对方眼里自己真成了一个急功近利、爱慕虚荣的人，抬眼望向林在范，眼神带上几分不快。

“我在乎的不止是结果，还有堂堂正正的较量。”朴珍荣意有所指，林在范出道这几年也不是第一次被人质问这样的问题，却还是忍不住生了几分火气，浓烈的信息素也溢出些许。朴珍荣猜到对面人的不悦，释放出的信息素扰乱了自己，腿有点发软。

“我父亲没有操控一位所属的资格，就算有，他也不可能这么做！”龙舌兰酒的味道更加浓郁了，充斥在密闭的空间，朴珍荣退后一步靠在瓷砖墙壁上，指甲陷进肉里，微弱的痛觉却好像起不了什么作用，朴珍荣微张着嘴调整呼吸。朴珍荣有点慌了，公司对外一直宣称自己是Bate，如果再待在这里不仅身份会暴露，自己可能还会被动发情。

“是我误会你了，我向你道歉…我…我们出去吧。”朴珍荣现在根本不在乎这一位的真实性，只是一心想离开这里。额头上已经起了一层薄汗，强忍住体内翻涌的燥热，朴珍荣就要迈开步子去开门，谁知道被林在范一把拉回来。

“你…是Omega？”早在朴珍荣开口前自己就察觉到了异常，龙舌兰淡淡的苦涩被梅子酒的微酸中和，空气中是青梅甜柔的果香和浓烈的蒸馏酒交揉在一起的味道，在这个幽闭的空间里被无限放大。林在范又凑近朴珍荣闻了闻，感觉体内的欲望好似被这味道唤醒了。注意到身前的小人脸已经染上了红晕，额上的汗沿着脸颊两侧滴落到诱人的锁骨上，微张的薄唇被探出来的粉色小舌润湿。朴珍荣摇摇头否认，想要挣脱手腕处的束缚却被林在范抓得更紧。林在范推着朴珍荣靠到壁砖上，低头就含住了朴珍荣的唇，舌头还没探进去就被朴珍荣卯足了劲推开。

“你…你干什么？！”朴珍荣只觉得自己手脚发软，体内的欲望在叫嚣着，想推拒面前的Alpha，却被对方的信息素安抚，想要更多，自己是完全陷入了被动发情的状态。

“如果我现在放你出去，你觉得需要多久，全世界就会知道你是Omega的事实？”林在范将朴珍荣猛的拉向自己，紧贴着对方的腰腹，手在朴珍荣的腰间游走，感受到朴珍荣的微颤，却兴奋得勾起了嘴角。

“临时标记…拜托你…”朴珍荣被情欲包围，他强忍着体内强烈的空虚感，手攀上林在范的肩膀将自己的后颈暴露在林在范面前。林在范收紧了放在朴珍荣腰上的手臂，伸出舌头轻舔着后颈周围，朴珍荣攥紧了衣服，咬住下唇不让呻吟溢出。  
“可是…你刚刚的道歉让我很不满意呀。”林在范不想就这么轻易放过诱人的小东西，看着朴珍荣慌乱的抬头，欲言又止的样子林在范不想再忍了。俯上朴珍荣的双唇吮吸，伸出舌头舔弄嘴唇，又勾住小舌缠弄，朴珍荣微仰着头承受林在范的索取。林在范解了朴珍荣的衣服，手伸进去摸上朴珍荣已经抬头的欲望。朴珍荣闷哼一声，想推开林在范，身上的人却一偏头咬上自己的耳垂，含在嘴里摩挲。手上的动作越来越快，朴珍荣把头埋在林在范的肩窝射了出来。还没从射精的快感中恢复过来，林在范又将自己和朴珍荣的外裤连同内裤一起扒下，手指就探进了已经湿润的小穴里。  
“你…不要太过分了…”朴珍荣染上情欲的话根本起不了警告的作用，林在范低头含住朴珍荣其中一颗用力吮吸，又加了一指在后穴里进出。分泌出的液体混着精液染湿了耻毛，沿着大腿根部滴落在白色的地板瓷砖上。朴珍荣被前所未有的快感拖进情欲的深渊，当林在范的欲望抵在自己的后穴口时，朴珍荣又忍不住轻颤起来。

“放心，不会标记你的。”炙热推进了朴珍荣的小穴，碾平了褶皱，朴珍荣痛的收紧了手臂，把自己埋在林在范的肩膀上。林在范安抚的亲亲朴珍荣的侧脸，开始九浅一深的进出。找到朴珍荣的敏感点后就不断的戳弄，朴珍荣一口咬上林在范的肩膀，换来更猛烈的抽插。林在范的手还在身上不停的点火，抚摸光洁的后背，揉捏挺翘的臀肉，绕到身前握上朴珍荣的欲望撸动。朴珍荣紧皱着眉头，被林在范顶弄的一颤一颤，交合的声音在洗手间里显得更加清晰。林在范侧头就能看到朴珍荣被快感支配却又强忍呻吟的模样，又加快了速度进出，每一下都好像要顶到更深的地方。  
朴珍荣射出来的时候林在范把人死死抵在墙壁上，一下一下顶撞进去，在最后快到的时刻才拔出来射在了朴珍荣的小腹上。林在范亲亲朴珍荣汗津津的小脸，抽了手纸给朴珍荣清理。

“表现得不错，原谅你了。”林在范说。

朴珍荣拍开了林在范的手，自己扯了手纸擦拭。交/合后的身体还很虚乏，朴珍荣在心里咒骂林在范，闻到自己身上龙舌兰和梅子酒掺杂的味道，愤愤不平，把纸巾丢到了垃圾桶里。林在范乐得一身轻松，整理了衣裤在洗手盆洗手，透过镜子看到朴珍荣的表情和小动作，密闭空间里充斥的信息素味道让作为Alpha的占有欲和自尊心都得到了极大地满足。  
朴珍荣整理好自己准备开门出去的时候被林在范叫住了，恶狠狠的回头瞪了眼林在范。  
“你还想干嘛？”  
“不要了，怕你受不了。”林在范存了心思要逗弄刚刚在自己身下承欢的小人，从口袋掏了东西摊在朴珍荣面前，是信息素覆盖剂。虽然林在范这个Alpha没必要利用这东西掩盖自己的身份，但是作为艺人总是有用得到的时候，便养成了随身携带的习惯。  
“你就想这样子出去？反正我是无所谓。”  
朴珍荣压了压火气，在心里责怪自己的大意，接过了覆盖剂掩盖自己身上的味道，还顺便清理了洗手间浓郁的味道。  
“你等一下再出来。还有，我不希望听到关于今天这件事的半个字。”朴珍荣耐着性子对刚刚越界作乱的人发出最后的警告。  
林在范捂住嘴偷笑，真想捏捏朴珍荣的小脸，又怕人真的翻脸，抬起手理了理朴珍荣翘起的呆毛。  
“好，小珍荣下次见。”

 

2.

朴珍荣努力让自己的理智占据上风，贝齿咬上口腔内侧的软肉，发情热折磨着他，眼角发红，眼睛染上了情欲。  
“想我了吗？”把头埋在朴珍荣的颈间，用鼻子蹭蹭光洁饱满的后颈，林在范贪婪的呼吸着朴珍荣好闻的信息素。  
经过上次的临时标记一事，林在范好像第一次尝到青梅的感觉。饱满多汁的果肉，诱人鲜香的果香，初尝后总觉得回味无穷。偶然间看到介绍梅子酒的做法，林在范便能想起那日被醇香的梅子酒味道环绕的自己，还有朴珍荣倚靠着墙壁承受自己顶弄的模样，等回过神才发现自己下身竟支起了小帐篷。  
“滚。”  
“啧，真绝情。”林在范果然退开了，抱着双臂靠在卫生间的隔板上，视线却没有离开半分。龙舌兰酒的信息素一瞬间迸发出来，林在范不否认自己低劣的做法，他在等。  
朴珍荣剐了林在范一眼，Alpha的信息素好像无骨缠人的小蛇，无孔不入，喉咙被缠卷，朴珍荣微张着嘴巴喘着粗气。由内而外散发的发情热开始一点一点侵蚀自己的理智，朴珍荣攥紧了拳头，努力忽略Omega愈发明显的生理反应。  
朴珍荣讨厌自己敏感的身体，一点Alpha的信息素就能让他被动发情，更何况现在的自己正处于发情期。对面悠然自得的Alpha打了包票自己最后只能被吃干抹净，朴珍荣不愿让自己陷入如此被动的局面，可偏偏这幅身子又让自己无能为力。  
“你有种今天就不要碰我。”朴珍荣稳了稳自己的呼吸，体内强烈的欲望和后穴的空虚感让朴珍荣难耐极了，可偏偏还要摆出一副高傲的谈判姿态。  
林在范勾起嘴角，觉得朴珍荣就像一只顽固又爱逞强的兔子，想拿Alpha的自尊心和自己的忍耐极限下注。梅子酒的味道像倾涌而出的瀑布，跌落下来和龙舌兰酒中和到一起，袭卷着带走两人的理智。林在范看着朴珍荣蹲下身子，额头已经布满了细密的汗水。林在范也不好受，后背起了层薄汗，咽了咽口水，林在范拉不回自己放在朴珍荣身上的视线。  
白瓷的脖颈被染红，脸上也爬上红晕，朴珍荣张口咬住自己的虎口处，皱紧眉头克制即将脱口而出的呻吟。整个人几乎被汗浸湿，汗滑进眼里，辣得朴珍荣差点落下泪来。离自己两步远的林在范是自己最大的诱惑，却强忍着死死咬住自己，他不愿意认输。  
输的是林在范，长臂一伸直接拉起朴珍荣，精准无误的堵上双唇。带点惩罚的意味咬上柔软，手掌扶推着朴珍荣的脑袋压向自己，舌头在口腔内肆意的欺凌掠夺。Alpha的津液和气息已经完全足够让自己沦落倒下，朴珍荣也仰起脖子回应起来，吞下两人融合交换的唾液。松垮的上衣被一把扯下，林在范抚上朴珍荣已经挺立的红樱揉搓，嘴巴游移到锁骨处留下一个个深浅不一的印记。  
褪了两人身上的衣物，把朴珍荣压在隔板上，用膝盖顶开了大腿。手伸下去揉捏光滑的大腿内侧，撸了几下朴珍荣已经挺立的性器，感受到已经泛滥得不成样子的后穴。林在范的炙热抵上蜜穴，被分泌的蜜液沾湿，抬起朴珍荣的一条腿，直接将性器一推到底。  
朴珍荣趴在林在范的肩膀上呜咽出声，温暖的内壁包裹性器，林在范另一只手禁锢住细腰开始一下一下狠狠的顶撞进去。已经深陷情欲的朴珍荣丢了矜持在林在范耳边溢出呻吟，在林在范的后背上留下几道抓痕。林在范含住朴珍荣的小嘴用力吮吸，像是要惩罚刚刚傲慢的小人，下面用力戳弄朴珍荣的敏感点，又吞下呻吟声，逼出了朴珍荣的眼泪。  
朴珍荣射得一塌糊涂，林在范抽出性器，将人翻了个身又猛得插进去。朴珍荣知道接下来才是自己的受难时，可怜的呜呜出声，摇摇头想阻止林在范。林在范手伸到前面握住朴珍荣的性器快速撸动起来，伸出舌头舔弄朴珍荣敏感的后颈。又是一轮猛烈的进攻，朴珍荣在前后夹击下又射了出来。林在范欲求不满的一次比一次用力，性器撞上软肉的时候感受朴珍荣剧烈颤抖起来，林在范按住挣扎的双手，但还是退出了一点。咬破朴珍荣的后颈，射在了里面。  
“下次说不定我就忍不住标记你了。”  
“不可能…有下次…”激烈性事后的朴珍荣累得靠在林在范身上，尽管他知道刚刚只要林在范想，自己根本阻止不了。  
“那不然现在标记好了。”还留在里面的肉棒又往里推进了一点，朴珍荣想侧过身来推开，肩膀被林在范抵住。  
“不要…”朴珍荣红着眼睛回头看林在范，是可怜兮兮的兔子样。林在范将性器退了出来，把朴珍荣翻身抱在怀里。  
“你再这样子看我我真的会忍不住的。”林在范轻抚朴珍荣的脑袋，“经纪人说我们接下来会合作发张单曲，我很期待啊。”

 

3.

朴珍荣提前到了自己公司的录音室，另一个主人公还没来，朴珍荣百无聊赖的窝在沙发上发呆。今天没有其他录像的行程，朴珍荣柔顺的刘海盖住额头，虽没有化妆但也特意刮了胡子，白白净净的小脸加上一身休闲裤卫衣的搭配显得整个人乖巧极了。昨天经纪人和自己说了与林在范的合作项目，公司大抵是看到了两个组合的优势和互补，最后分析策划让朴珍荣和林在范组成一个跨团的小分队先发一张单曲试试水。

林在范推门进来的时候后面还跟着他们团队的音乐制作人，都是朴珍荣略有耳闻的人物，看来这次公司很看重这个项目。林在范因为早上的行程化了妆，发型估摸是在来的路上被弄乱了，露出光洁的额头，和在舞台上的人没什么两样。朴珍荣理了理衣服，朴珍荣挺直腰板站起来和制作人打招呼。林在范垮了两步走到朴珍荣面前伸出手。林在范直勾勾的看着朴珍荣，嘴角上扬，握住朴珍荣右手的时候加了力度，在两手分开的时候不经意的用食指划过掌心。朴珍荣勉强扯出一个微笑，却不自觉的握紧了拳头，掌心的瘙痒仿佛传达到了心脏的位置，脑子里闪过自己和林在范亲昵暧昧的画面。朴珍荣摇摇头想忘记之前并不愉快的交集，抬起头又看见林在范眼神玩味的看着自己。

轻咳出声，朴珍荣在提醒林在范收敛一点，像他们这样的人应该有扮演初识后和谐相处的默契，不该提起的事情就连一个眼神也不容出现。

歌曲小样是林在范和制作团队一起完成的，朴珍荣不想自己趋于被动的局面，在讨论的过程中也十分积极的提出自己的想法和观点，编曲和歌词的部分修修改改只为了能真正的和两个人契合。朴珍荣不得不承认工作中的林在范一丝不苟，面对音乐的态度和专业性也让朴珍荣不知不觉投入其中。

晚上饭点的时候朴珍荣自己捧着外卖盒子吃得津津有味，一边看着歌单一边哼哼。林在范喝了口水摊在椅子上，眼神时不时在朴珍荣和食物之间来回移动。自己明明下午吃过东西刚刚才拒绝了外卖，现在看吃的开心的朴珍荣就感觉肚子饿了是怎么回事。

在朴珍荣身边坐下来，身旁的人嘴里塞着食物正嚼得欢，转头撇了自己一眼，屁股挪远了一点。  
“我饿了。”林在范直接了当，往朴珍荣的位置挪近了一点。刚刚说自己不饿的人是谁啊，朴珍荣翻了个白眼当作没听见，侧过身子打算决断视线来源。  
“我怕你吃不完，给我吃一点吧。”林在范手攀上朴珍荣的肩膀，用了点力气把朴珍荣的身子掰向自己。  
“不要，我丢掉都不给你吃。”  
林在范眯起眼睛，看来前两次“教育”还没让这个小Omega学会乖巧。手移到腰肢上让朴珍荣紧贴自己，顾及制作人还在就凑近朴珍荣耳边低语。  
“那要不然吃你好了。”  
林在范呼吸打在敏感的脖颈处，朴珍荣一下慌了神，绯红也爬上耳朵，那熟悉又带有侵略性的信息素吓得朴珍荣一下推开了对方。把外卖递到林在范手上，丢下一句我吃饱了就溜出去了。比起自己“勒索”来的食物，林在范还是感觉看到朴珍荣被自己调戏的可爱模样更让自己开心。

大家一起忙到半夜才结束最后的收尾工作，林在范伸了个懒腰，想到明天一早还有行程就头疼。其他制作人勾肩搭背吃夜宵去了，朴珍荣和林在范走出公司的时候街上一个人都没有，只看得见远处便利店孤零零亮着光。

朴珍荣一个人走在前面，凌晨的低温让朴珍荣缩了缩脖子又加快了步伐。林在范大跨两步走到朴珍荣身旁，故意用肩膀轻撞了一下。朴珍荣瞥了一眼不想理会，往旁边撤了一步。林在范变本加厉直接伸手勾住朴珍荣的肩膀把人拉回来，指尖轻轻划过敏感的后劲。那是Omega最保护最脆弱的地方，朴珍荣条件反射的轻颤了一下。

“你频繁使用抑制剂不会对身体不好吗？”林在范小心翼翼的用整个掌心盖住朴珍荣的腺体，仿佛是要将自己掌心的热度传输进去，又像是在安抚受了惊吓的兔子，一下一下轻抚。朴珍荣有点讶于林在范的动作，却也没有抗拒，好像真的能从中获取一点点的安全感，让自己安定下来。

“以后别用了。”林在范之前释放信息素就能逼得身边的Omega被动发情，这不是对信息素的高敏感度就能造成的，一定也和频繁使用抑制剂有关。虽说现役idol以Beta和Alpha的身份活动确实会省去很多麻烦，但是掩盖自己最原始的本能身份并不是长久之计。

朴珍荣从准备出道开始就接受了这样的事实，自己付出别人成倍的努力就是为了弥补先天的劣势，就算知道反复使用抑制剂对身体的伤害也还是咬着牙坚持下去，这些又哪里是身边的Alpha能理解的。这样随便说出口的话要是可以，我这么多年的坚持又是为了什么。

“我为什么要听你的，你又不是我的谁！”才挣开林在范的束缚，没走两步又被大力拽了回来，接着落下来的就是林在范的吻。含住朴珍荣的两片唇瓣轻轻吮吸，用舌头描绘唇线，再滑进Omega的口中戏虐，缠住朴珍荣的小舌卷弄。一手扶着朴珍荣的细腰紧贴自己，一手轻轻揉捏着朴珍荣的耳根。朴珍荣双手揪住林在范的衣服，看见林在范在昏黄的街灯下深情拥吻自己的模样，不知是林在范吻得轻柔还是Omega与生俱来对Alpha的归属感让朴珍荣也不自觉闭上了眼回应起来。路灯将两人的身影拉长，就像是一对情侣在抵足亲密。

“以后我就是你的Alpha，我说不准用就不准用。”

 

4.

坐在保姆车上，朴珍荣卸下所有包装， 脑子里却没有一刻清闲，连着情绪也在给心捣乱，不得安宁。自己对那人连熟悉都算不上，不过是连标记都没有的发生关系，在这样的社会，类似的意外太多了，也太没有含量了。

“以后我就是你的Alpha，我说不准用就不准用。”

那天的话也不知是那人一时兴起还是真的有半点真心，等自己回过神来，思绪万千，想说的话在嘴巴里兜兜转转还是吞下了肚子，一言不发离开了。但那时心里快溢出来的愉悦就好像林在范帮自己挡下所有的闪光灯一样，真正让人心慌的事情还没发生就已经能给自己全部的安全感。

活动期间，林在范就像是和自己认识多年、一起历经磨难的队友，常常一个眼神就能意会所有，结束整理都做得井井有条，很多连自己都没注意到的问题也都处理得当。偏偏自己像是在寸草不生的峭壁上看见了一朵盛开的七色花，不敢去碰，更不会去摘，害怕那是自己在绝望中生出的幻想，等伸手触碰时便会在顷刻间化为乌有。

明天就是末放舞台，没有遗憾，无惊无喜，我们会回到各自的团队，我们自己能留下的什么也没有。

 

林在范拉住从厕所出来的朴珍荣，两个人都喝了点酒，林在范自己身上的信息素盖住了庆功宴上混杂的酒味。朴珍荣脸有点红，想抽手出来又被人更用力的攥住。这是在庆功宴的酒店，走廊上来往的人不多，朴珍荣还是莫名紧张起来。没有闻到自己肖想已久的梅子酒味，林在范想起这一个月和朴珍荣的相处，还没来得及把想说的话告诉对方，今天竟已经是收尾了。明明还在同一个圈子活动，却感觉今天不把话说清楚就再也没有机会了。

一把抱住朴珍荣，头埋在脖颈处，是中规中矩Bate的味道，手轻抚过朴珍荣的后劲。怀中的人什么时候才可以摆脱抑制剂，做回真正的自己。

“你快松开，等一下给人看到了。”朴珍荣明显慌了，小力推拒着把自己紧紧包围的人。

“好歹也一起活动了一个月，抱一下不过分吧。”不知是酒精的作用还是心在作祟，明明只是一个阶段的结束，却像是一场无尽的分别。

这个怀抱是温暖的，是自己梦寐已久的，朴珍荣抓着林在范的衣角，享受Alpha带给自己的安心。

“不能做我的Omega吗？”林在范压低了声音，本该是浪漫的话语却透着祈求和些许的委屈无奈。

“我知道你的背后还有你的团队和公司，但是这不是原则上的错误，公司那边我去说，粉丝那我也会解释清楚，不要逃避我好吗？”

林在范只想把自己在心里藏匿了许久的话都倾吐出来，他猜不到朴珍荣的答案，他像是第一个摘下蜜果的冒险者，每个做下的决定可能带来的连环恶果他也不清楚，也可能承受不了。但是他不愿再让怀里的人在这个圈子里独自披荆斩棘，就算他不能清除所有的荆棘，也想和他并肩作战。

“收收你的信息素……”朴珍荣的脸变得更红了，连眼角都染上几分。现在的朴珍荣根本没有心思思考林在范刚刚对自己说的话，身边的Alpha在自己面前根本不知道控制信息素，倾泻而出的信息素包裹着自己，连带着体内的酒精都被唤醒似的，和自己Omega的信息素开始面临失控。自己曾经无数次身处人潮密集的场所，信息素纷乱混杂，可偏偏面对林在范，自己总是能轻易陷入不可控的境地。朴珍荣疲软着身子靠在林在范身上，Alpha这才意识到自己不慎引发了朴珍荣的发情热。

林在范扶起朴珍荣，穿过走廊直上电梯，在密闭空间里梅子酒的味道愈发浓郁，仿佛通过电梯门缝泄漏出去的味道都能勾人魂魄。林在范抹了把额头的细汗，强忍着欲望把朴珍荣扶正了些。Alpha的信息素是舒缓情热的解药，怀里的小人双手钩上林在范的脖子，整个人贴在林在范身上。林在范的口袋里有经纪人怕他喝醉以防万一塞给他的房卡，电梯门打开之后，林在范直接抱起朴珍荣往房间走去。

五星级酒店的走廊谧静悠长，连皮鞋的声音都被柔软的地毯隐藏。林在范把朴珍荣放在床上，脱了自己的外套，里面的衬衣已经被汗湿了。朴珍荣难受的蜷起身子，开始解自己的衣衫，睁开眼看见林在范又朝人张开手。林在范俯下身放出信息素安抚朴珍荣，用手拨开已经被汗湿的刘海，摸摸Omega汗津津的小脸。

“珍荣，对不起。”是在为自己让朴珍荣被动发情道歉，是在后悔自己没有早点表明心迹，是这么长时间让朴珍荣漂泊无依的懊悔。

“…嗯…帮我……在范…”欲望得不到缓解，体内的燥热不断冲撞，好像即将喷薄而出的热潮，朴珍荣抓住林在范的衣领，对着薄唇就啃咬上去。没有章法和任何技巧，只是张着嘴含住林在范的双唇，小舌莽撞的伸进对方的口中。

林在范根本没有办法拒绝发情的朴珍荣，还是自己心心念念的Omega。抓住两只纤细的手腕摁在头顶，拿过主动权，牙齿轻咬住嘴唇厮磨，舌头抵进Omega口中交缠。朴珍荣难耐的蹙起眉，双手环上林在范的脖子。上次完全靠抑制剂度过的发情期比以往更加难熬，现在来势汹汹的情热早就把自己拉入欲望的深渊，能拯救自己的只有面前的林在范。

“你还没告诉我你的答案。你信我吗？珍荣。”执着的Alpha还在追问之前的疑问，其实早就在Omega朝他伸出手的时候答案就显而易见了。

“…嗯…我信你。”

三俩下解开已经凌乱不堪的束缚，看到朴珍荣难耐的模样，直接伸手探到Omega已经水光泛滥的后穴，一下就伸进两根手指。被小穴轻松的容纳进去，朴珍荣呻吟出声，双腿也自然的搭上林在范的腰。简单扩张了两下就将自己蓄势待发的欲望推了进去，炙热被紧致的后穴包裹，林在范一声闷哼又往里推进了两分。

突如其来的快感和炙热激得朴珍荣措手不及，原本抓着床单的手攀上林在范的后背，嘴里念着林在范的名字。生理泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来，皱着小脸又紧盯着林在范的双眼。想好好看看自己爱的Alpha，自己打算交付一生的人的模样。林在范亲亲他的额头，吻又落在朴珍荣的眼睛、鼻子和脸颊。欲望开始在身体里大进大出，一下一下用力撞进朴珍荣的身体里。手握住Omega的前端撸动，没多久就呻吟着射了出来，张着嘴低喘就又被林在范拉着进入下一个高潮。

 

5.

朴珍荣是被某人的骚扰弄醒的，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛的时候就看到了林在范放大的脸。朴珍荣揉揉眼睛刚想开口说话林在范温热的舌头就探了进来，整个人被圈在怀里，对上林在范眼神的一瞬朴珍荣条件反射就闭紧了双眼。身上的人好似轻笑了一声，更用力的吮吸朴珍荣的唇瓣，手摸到朴珍荣的后颈，那里有自己昨晚留下的标记。

昨晚的画面一下子浮现在朴珍荣眼前，林在范的低喘和触摸，自己抑制不住的呻吟和身体交缠带来的炙热快感，好像连抽插时带出的液体顺着自己大腿内侧滑落的触感都清晰明了。朴珍荣真实感受到了自己体内被诱发的燥热和后穴的湿润，手攀上林在范的肩膀努力迎合身上人的动作。

林在范离开的时候亲昵的亲亲朴珍荣的侧脸，支起身子才看见身下的Omega不知道什么时候红了眼，本就漂亮的双眼染上情欲后含情脉脉的看着自己。

“我们珍荣好像一个早安吻不够的样子。”

知道身上的人存了心思逗自己，朴珍荣咬咬牙

“我亲爱的Alpha，你才别一副欲求不满的样子，年末的行程可经不起你这么折腾我。”

林在范觉得可爱，一把把朴珍荣拥进怀里，抱了一会儿才开口

“珍荣，让公司对外公布你的Omega身份好吗？公司那边我去解释。”

娱乐圈中的Omega本就少，不是对Omega的歧视，而是Omega的不稳定性和随时可能造成的混乱都让各种节目资源害怕邀请Omega艺人。公司从计划让JJ组合出道开始就没有公开俩人真实性别的打算，现在不止公司接受不了，突然的公开又怎么向粉丝和大众解释。而且，他不是一个人，组合里还有王嘉尔，一经公开，舆论的矛头直指自己，大众也会直接猜测王嘉尔的真实身份，这条路太长也太难了。

见朴珍荣不说话，林在范才拉着人从床上坐起来，捧着朴珍荣的脸让他看着自己

“珍荣，你相信我。长期使用抑制剂对你身体的伤害太大了，我们先公开道歉总比日后被发现了好，我知道你担心粉丝和舆论，但是都会过去的，我们会被大家接受的。”

“没那么容易的，而且还有嘉尔，你让我想想，我好好想想……”

 

年末各种颁奖礼和大大小小的舞台让两个人都忙得不可开交，在一个舞台上碰到的情况也多。两个人还总能忙里偷闲，趁着彩排的空闲躲在后台别人寻不到的角落里温存。

“等年末忙完了，我们就去和公司说清楚好不好。”

“好，我已经跟嘉尔谈清楚了。但是我还是有点担心，你知道，有太多不可控的因素了，你说万一……”

在这个圈子的人多半都身不由己，如果不是他们出道这几年发展得比较好，给公司带来了不小的收益，现在根本连跟公司谈判的底气都没有。就算取得了公司和团队的支持，可是当一个赤裸裸的真相丢到聚光灯和大众的评判下时，谁也不知道这颗石头会掀起多大的波澜。

看出了朴珍荣的不安，林在范只是轻轻拥住他。

“没有万一，你只要相信我就好了。现在我们只是公开你的真实性别，其他的事情我们以后再慢慢解决。”

 

林在范结束了舞台下台的时候就看见朴珍荣和王嘉尔在台下待命，主持人说完串词两人就朝舞台的方向走去，和朴珍荣擦肩而过的时候林在范的手掌在朴珍荣的手臂上紧了紧又放开了。两人总是这样，不需要太多言语，一个小动作或是一个眼神就能从对方那里感知所有关怀和支持。

等所有表演结束了才等来今晚颁奖礼的压轴，两人的座位离得不远，好像都专心致志看着主舞台，只是偶尔被镜头扫到的时候才慌乱的收回留在某人身上的眼神。朴珍荣其实今天的状态不好，明明只是一首歌的表演自己竟然出了一身汗，换衣服的时候在更衣室了歇了好一会儿才出来。但又想着接下来不过都是颁奖的环节又放宽了心，简单收拾了一下就又出去了。

一个个奖项被揭晓，大家起立欢呼鼓掌，总结一年的收获和成长。朴珍荣靠着椅背，外套里面的衬衣已经沾上了一层薄汗，四肢的无力感愈发强烈，朴珍荣抬手按了按自己的太阳穴，又感觉不像是昨晩彩排到深夜导致的疲惫感这么简单。侧头和王嘉尔说了自己的情况，王嘉尔转头开始找寻经纪人的身影，刚想起身又被朴珍荣拉住。接下来要揭晓的奖项，JJ是在候补名单上的。

等待主持人揭晓的时刻朴珍荣还是不自觉紧张起来，身旁的王嘉尔也攥紧了自己的手。但是体内的不适感好像伴随着紧张感又加重了许多，努力控制着自己的面部表情，却还是抑制不住体内突然迸发的燥热。掌声突然响起，身旁的人都欢呼着祝贺，被王嘉尔一把抱住的时候朴珍荣才意识到自己对于突然提前的发情期知道得太晚了。

强撑着在镜头前扯出最好看的笑脸，却看到了王嘉尔的一脸慌张。Omega的信息素味道扩散得比想象的快，等两人迈上台阶站到话筒前时，朴珍荣看到了台下观众露出了和王嘉尔如出一辙的表情，身体根本支持不了多久，等朴珍荣身体脱力跪跌在台上的时候，抱住自己的王嘉尔已经红了眼眶。大量的闪光灯逼得朴珍荣闭上了眼睛，耳边是王嘉尔的呼喊，然后是突如其来熟悉的龙舌兰酒的味道。

等再睁开眼的时候，自己已经被林在范一把抱了起来。整个直播现场混乱不堪，朴珍荣没有心思再去看蜂拥而上的镜头和长话筒，只是蜷缩在林在范的怀里缓解发情期带来的情热。

被放在待机室的沙发上的时候朴珍荣整张小脸都汗津津的，抱着林在范不撒手。林在范一口咬上朴珍荣的腺体，Alpha信息素的注入才让朴珍荣的理智稍微恢复了些。和林在范分开时才看到经纪人铁青的脸色，王嘉尔抱着双膝坐在角落，眼神里看不出东西却像是哭过的样子。整个团队在这间屋子里等待着给朴珍荣和林在范一个审判，在待机室门外除了被试图拉回正轨的直播现场还有铺天盖地的报道和新闻。

 

6.

朴珍荣好像做了一个冗长的梦，梦里没有大发雷霆的社长，没有几乎将他淹没的恶评。王嘉尔开心的抱着奖杯向段宜恩炫耀，林在范在他耳边低语，拥着他入眠。等自己真的睁开眼的时候才发现找不到任何可以安慰自己的理由，朴珍荣第一次讨厌起床套的颜色来，一尘不染的墨黑色，像极了自己要面对的局面。

偌大的宿舍只有自己一人，朴珍荣下了床拉开窗帘，连窗外的景色都像被泼了墨，但只不过是早就降临的夜幕。朴珍荣趴回床上，他只是在等，总会有人告诉他应该怎么做，不管是林在范还是公司或者是扼住自己喉咙的舆论。

他开始想念林在范了，比以往还要想念，但他知道林在范没来找他的话一定是在忙。可能正被社长破口大骂，和团队召开紧急会议，或者在思考放弃这个没用的Omega会不会挽回难堪的局面。朴珍荣裹紧了身上的被子，他在想他应该先向谁道歉。

应该是林在范吧，自己把原来的计划全都打破了。在心里来来回回演练了那么多遍的草稿都还没有交给公司，就被自己连同着和林在范的关系都撕碎了丢在镜头下。还有嘉尔，同一个组合的成员又怎么逃得过不堪的猜疑，本就是苦苦维护的谎言，连半点能站稳脚跟的立场都没有。

林在范来的时候朴珍荣还是干瞪着眼睛躺在那里，王嘉尔没有跟他一起回来，在林在范打开灯的时候朴珍荣坐了起来。

“饿了吗？”

“公司那边怎么说？”

“你想吃什么？”

“公司发公告了吗？要召开记者会吗？”

两个人你来我往，丝毫没有想回答对方问题的想法，林在范在床边坐下来，把朴珍荣的头揽靠在自己肩上，一下一下顺着背，像是在安抚受了惊吓几乎要露出利爪示威的猫咪。

“你告诉我是什么结果吧，你一定被骂的狗血淋头吧，但其实你根本就没有错啊。隐瞒真实性别的人是我，你只是作为一个Alpha帮了我，其实你跟我什么关系都没有。我…我去道歉，我去跟公司说，不然…不然我退出组合好了，不能连累了嘉尔，你们都那么努力，没必要为了我一个人的过错让你们承担这些。我去说，我说我们没有在一起过…我说是我对你死缠烂打，也是我拜托嘉尔一起隐瞒的，我……”

絮絮叨叨说了很多，眼泪都被朴珍荣憋回眼眶里。可是最想说出口的哪里是这些话，他想问林在范吃饭了吗，是不是很辛苦，是不是开始后悔当初的决定。想跟他说不要放手，自己唯一能依靠的人只有你而已。

挣开了林在范，朴珍荣拿起床头的手机，才发现已经没电关机了。又下床找充电器，住了几年的房间朴珍荣来来回回走了几圈，可偏偏就是看不见充电器的影子。

“林在范，你帮我找找充电器好不好，我充好电开了机我就跟大家说。我说我们两个什么都不是，全都是我一个人的错。林在范，你帮我啊，你帮帮我好不好……”到后面朴珍荣已经泣不成声，只是拽着林在范的衣袖，手里的手机几乎要被他捏碎了。

被林在范扯着手腕推倒在床上，然后是急切又炙热的吻。牙齿啃咬朴珍荣的下唇，舌头长驱直入，用力的勾缠住小舌。房间里的信息素也在这个时候爆发出来，朴珍荣还在发情期，哪里受得了这样的撩拨，强撑着理智也推不开身上作乱的Alpha。朴珍荣知道林在范是生气了，他从来没有这么粗鲁的对待过他，裤子被林在范扯下来的时候朴珍荣才在接吻的空隙骂林在范是疯了。

一点点龙舌兰的信息素就足够引发Omega的情欲，朴珍荣感受到了自己后穴的湿润，可是当林在范的硕大挤进去的时候，朴珍荣还是痛得叫出了声。林在范咬住朴珍荣的喉结，又把炙热往里推了进去。

“我是你的谁？”

“呜…不要……”

“你说我们两个什么关系都不是？”

林在范抽出来又狠狠顶进去，才刚哭过的朴珍荣又被逼出了眼泪，攀上林在范的肩膀在耳边抽泣。林在范加快了速度往更深处顶弄进去，朴珍荣呜咽着射了第一次的时候林在范也丝毫没有要停下来的意思。当炙热触到那片柔软的时候朴珍荣才反应过来林在范为什么突然发了疯似的索要，双手被林在范束缚住，朴珍荣只能摇着头拼命往上躲，被林在范按住身子大力捅进去。

生殖腔开始成结，林在范低下头含住朴珍荣的双唇，把滑落在脸上的泪也舔干净。成结的痛苦让朴珍荣死死抱住林在范，在林在范背上留下一道道红痕。

“林…在范。”

“我在。”

“林在范…”

“我在。”

承受标记痛苦的Omega只是一遍遍叫着自己Alpha的名字，当一股一股精液浇进宫口的时候朴珍荣知道他再也逃不过了，林在范没有放弃他，林在范完完全全成为了他唯一的Alpha。

“听着，事情没有你想象的那么严重，只要公司发声明，你和我再道歉说明就足够了。我们相爱不是什么不可饶恕的罪过，只要热度过去了，有别的新闻出来，大家都不会再关注我们的。所以珍荣，你只要相信我就够了。”

 

完。  
就让他们在我完结的故事里未完待续吧


End file.
